The Coolest Thing of All
by smittypots
Summary: [[One-Shot]] Bruce must comfort his 8-year old son Dick, over an incident at school regarding Parents Day. Alfred provides a shoulder to cry on.


**Author's Note: I do not own any of the DC characters.  
**  
7:30 AM | Gotham City | Outside Wayne Manor

8-year old Richard Grayson stood at the gates of the entrance to Wayne Manor eagerly awaiting the arrival of the school bus. The butler Alfred Pennyworth, accompanied him with an umbrella in tow as today's weather forecast called for rain. After an unfortunate bullying incident, Dick had Alfred persuade Bruce to allow him to ride the bus because he'd gotten teased for arriving in a limo. The bus pulled up coming to a complete stop before the driver opened the doors to allow Dick on. He gave Alfred one last hug before getting on to head off to school.

"Bye Alfred!"

"Bye Master Grayson. Have a great day at school!"

Alfred waved goodbye as he watched the school bus pull away. He entered through the gates walking back up the path to head back inside the manor. He went about doing his daily chores which included turning down the beds, taking out the trash, dusting, sweeping, mopping, dishes, vacuuming and laundry. After washing and drying the regular loads of laundry he began a load of super hero attire including tights and capes, changing the setting on the machine to 'delicate' careful not to shrink them. Recalling a time when Bruce had no tights to wear one night while patrolling. Alfred had fallen asleep while doing the wash and completely forgot to change the settings. Bruce tried to be forgiving, but it's difficult to appear intimidating as Batman towards your enemies ⏤ both great or small ⏤ while wearing a pair of sweatpants over the Bat suit.

3:30 PM

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing an after school snack for Dick for when he got home off the bus. Dick's favorite, a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich with the crusts cut off and a tall glass of milk with a bendy straw. With assistance from a step stool, Alfred retrieved a tall glass from the top shelf of a cabinet to pour milk into. He filled it up two thirds of the way full with two percent milk before stirring in two table spoons of Hershey's chocolate syrup with a long handled spoon, and added a bendy straw. He then took out a clean ceramic plate from the dish rack to prepare the sandwich on. He rummaged through the silverware drawer in search of a butter knife to spread the peanut butter and jelly with, and got the loaf of bread out of the ice box. He dipped the knife into the jar of peanut butter slathering a quarter sized dollop onto one slice of bread before dragging it across the edge to clean it off. He repeated the process with the jelly merging the two slices together before cutting it from corner to corner then the crusts.

Alfred was so busy doing what he was doing that he didn't pay any mind to the sound of the school bus dropping off Dick. Dick ran straight off the bus through the pouring rain, up the path to the front door, and rushed right past Alfred up the stairs to his room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

"Oh dear," said Alfred, at the sight of the child racing past him, visibly upset.

He set the tray of food down to head towards the Bat Cave where he knew Bruce was. Bruce was seated at the computer banks staring at six different monitors that showed criminal activity and news reports throughout Gotham City. Alfred cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"What is it Alfred?" asked Bruce who didn't bother looking away from the screens at the butler.

"Pardon the intrusion sir, but I believe there's something wrong with Master Grayson."

Bruce typed in the command for the computer to show him security footage of the front door that Dick came through to see for himself. Sure enough, he watched the footage showing Dick racing upstairs in tears for some unknown reason. Bruce took off his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose where they pinched him, and got up from his chair to join Alfred upstairs. They stood just outside of Dick's bedroom door trying to listen through before knocking. Alfred knocked twice without response.

"Master Grayson, I made your favorites," said Alfred.

Bruce stood next to Alfred with his hands tucked in his pockets. They could hear audible sobbing through the door.

"Go away!"

Bruce tried shimmying the door knob, but it was locked. He decided to try to make a different point of entry recalling the guest room that had a conjoining bathroom leading to the boys bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Alfred.

"I'm going to see if the bathroom door is locked or not. You stay here and keep talking to him through the door."

"Master Grayson please open up," pleaded Alfred.

Dick sat sniffling and crying on the edge of his bed just wanting to be left alone. Bruce made his way through the guest bedroom to the conjoining bathroom where sure enough, Dick had forgotten to lock that door. He gently opened the door so as not to startle the boy, but once Dick saw that his dad made it through the child grew more upset. Bruce unlocked the other door allowing Alfred in where they both sat on opposite sides of the bed next to Dick. Alfred placed a comforting hand on Dick's back in a rubbing nurturing motion to calm the boy. It proved effective as Dick gently rest his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Do you mind telling us what's the matter?" asked Alfred.

Alfred offered Dick his handkerchief from his shirt pocket. He quit sniffling long enough to dry the tears from his eyes and wipe the snot from his nose. He gingerly lifted his head from Alfred's shoulder before he began.

"Today was Parents Day at school," explained Dick.

"Ah, I see," said Alfred.

Bruce sat in silence, but listened intently to what his son had to say. Dick rubbed his eyes, which had become puffy and swollen from crying, with the back of his hand.

"I know dad couldn't come because he had a board meeting, and I understand,"

"If you understand what's all the hullaballoo?" asked Alfred

That question caused Dick to start crying again.

"Shhh, shhh. There, there dear boy it's all right," said Alfred lightly patting Dick on the back

"Mark's dad is a Fireman," said Dick

"Firemen are very brave," commented Alfred

"David's dad is a Doctor," said Dick

"Doctor's are very smart," commented Alfred

Dick slid off the bed and onto the floor where he laid face down speaking and sobbing into the carpet. He sounded so inaudible that he had to repeat himself to Bruce and Alfred. He looked up at them with tear-filled eyes speaking in-between his sobs.

"My…dad…is…the…coolest…thing…of…all," wailed Dick before continuing, "He's Batman, but I knew I couldn't say that."

Dick curled up in fettle position. Crying with his knees tucked to his chest. Bruce pushed himself off of the bed to scoop up Dick in his arms, sitting him on his lap, holding him as he cried.

"What good is it to have a superhero for a dad, but not be able to tell anybody?" asked Dick

Dick had a point. However, Bruce knew there wasn't exactly a parenting book that told him how to handle this particular situation. He looked to Alfred for help, but he slipped out the room leaving father and son alone. Bruce picked Dick up off his lap setting him on the bed beside him. He then knelt down so he was eye level with Dick.

"Son, I'm not sure what to say, but I'm glad that you told me."

As Bruce knelt in front of Dick, who was still in tears, a thought came to him.

"You know. You're not alone," said Bruce

This caught Dick's attention who quit crying all together.

"I'm not?" asked Dick with a puzzled look on his face

"I can't tell anyone I'm Batman either."

Bruce grinned at Dick before tickling him on either of his sides causing the boy to giggle with glee. Alfred stood just outside the doorway smiling at the heartfelt spectacle before him.


End file.
